


Uniform Parade

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Daphne likes her men young and in uniform





	Uniform Parade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



Daphne Greengrass had a weakness for men in uniform and the dress uniforms of the freshly minted Aurors were extremely flattering indeed. There well-fitted robes of slate blue with polished silver fastenings and silvery grey cloak setting it off. Seeing the new recruits being initiated was a rare treat and Daphne counted herself fortunate that she was senior enough in the ministry to be able to attend these events unobtrusively, or at least she would have if she had considered her rise had any element of chance about it rather than skill and ability both had a her job and to play the Ministry’s game. 

There was one particular young gentleman that wore the uniform particularly well. A tall and strong looking young man, who had to look of someone who had just grown out a lanky awkward teenager phase or at least was trying to appear so. He had a thick fall of auburn hair that contrasted the robes and a distinct family resemblance to the man running the Auror Department.

It was a subtle; from the way his father was acting towards James Sirius Potter, one would almost think there was no special treatment involved in getting him the job. Harry’s smile was perfect a trifle warmer, the handshake slightly longer but otherwise, the younger man seemed like just another recruit to the Head Auror. If Daphne wasn’t seeming it she wouldn’t have thought the elder Potter able of such a performance. 

The senior Potter moved on, Daphne’s gaze lingered on the younger one. Uniformed, handsome, far too young and with potential entanglements with disapproving and powerful relatives. He was perfect.

James noticed her looking, but Daphne didn’t look away, she just smiled at him and thought of all the things she was going to do with him. From the way the pinkness rose to his cheeks, he was probably thinking the same thing. 

-

It was later in the evening when the witch who’d be staring at James approached him. He’d already been forced to shake hands and say thank you to everyone at the party as had his fellow graduates. Somehow though when this woman walked by he didn’t mind it so much.

“Congratulations Auror Potter,” she said and took it his hand, it wasn’t so much of a handshake as a caress, the fingertips of her other hand played off the back of his.

“Thank you Ms...” James trailed off.

“Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Magical Creatures Office,” Daphne replied.

“Not much call for Aurors there,” James noted.

“Not as often as some,” Daphne responded pleasantly, “but now and again. I do like to see how the new recruits shape up.”

“And how do we shape up?”

“Oh, very well indeed Mr Potter,” Daphne said and James was struck by how close she was remained to him. “I feel safer in my bed already.”

Something about the way she said it made James appraise her, both professionally and otherwise. She was middle aged but well preserved. Fit looking, blonde hair, and excited gleam to her eyes and yet she must be almost as old as his mother surely. Somehow though he didn’t think she was going to let that stop her.

For the rest of the evening, James felt Daphne’s eyes on him, he’d look up and met her gaze or just notice her out of the corner of his eye joining the conversation next to his. 

Near the end of the night James spotted her loitering with intent by the exit.

“Heading home, Ms Greengrass?”

“Oh yes,” Daphne replied with a smile. “I don’t live far from here, it seems silly to Apparate and yet these dark streets...” 

She trailed off, James wasn’t stupid, he could see full well he was being manipulated, and he found he didn’t much mind. He resisted the urge to glance over towards his Dad before responding.

“Oh well if it’s an escort you’re after, I guess that’s my duty now,” James said.

“I guess it is,” Daphne said offering her arm. 

Her home really wasn’t fair, they seemed to fly there, metaphorically at least, with Daphne’s warm touch gripping his arm possessively throughout the short walk. 

“Well Mr Potter,” Daphne said theatrically on her doorstep, “Do you want to come in for a drink?”

Her head darted forward and pressed her lips against his, kissing him. James’ eyes widdened in shock. His heart slammed against his ribcage and beat double time, the sweetness of her breath rushed through him and his head span.

“Ms Greengrass, what are.. “ He said but she placed a finger on his lips.

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing. You’ve known all along,” She said, pushing her finger between his lips for a moment before withdrawing it. “So the only real question is, do you want to? Yes or no.”

“Yes,” James breathed out the word softy.

Moments later, they were inside Daphne’s flat, with him pushed up against her living room wall as she kissed him intensely. Her hands tore at the silver fastenings of the blue ropes and the garment fell open. Daphne got on her knees with a speed he’d expected of someone much younger. 

It was all happening so _Fast_ James thought. Her hands were now busy at his waistline, pulling down his boxers and letting his erection free of their confines.

She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and descended, his length easily filling her mouth and pushing into her throat, she took him to the very base, his nose pressing to his stomach and retreat, once, twice and as her head came up the second time, James’ hands gripped convulsively against the wall and with a ragged cry he came, the fluid rushing out him half into Daphne’s mouth and half over her face.

James slumped against the wall and flushed red in embarassment but Daphne only gave a warm chuckle that although directed at him, was strangely unhurtful and then she reached for a handkerchief. 

“Well, you’re having a good time,” She said. “Now lets see if we can spread that around a bit shall we luv?”

-

As good as he looked in uniform, Daphne thought, James looked better in nothing at all, he was long of limb, slender and yet strong. His happy trail and trimmed pubic hair was a brighter red than the auburn hair on his head and his skin was pale but smooth and unmarked with the barest smattering of freckles breaking up the skin’s perfection.

He was on his back on her bed, his erection standing up pround again, they had spent their journey to her bedroom, kissing and undressing. James had eagerly followed her guidance to bury his face between her tits and legs.

Daphne moved to straddle him, a discreet spell had added to her natural wetness during their foreplay so she sank down on her to his cock easily. She rode him, slowly at first, circling her hips with years of experience.

Unbidden, James’ hands rose to cup and caress her breasts. Daphne had an image in her head of her taking them and pressing them down to the bed while she continued to ride him slowly but she resisted the urge, with a young man like this there was as much chance he’d sulk as enjoy the power move.

She quickened her pace, ridding him more forcefully as her climax approached, it had been a while since she’d had such an alluring young man in her bed after all. She gasped sharply, her movements become irregular as she rode out her orgasm.

Perhaps his earlier release had aiding in James’ stamina because although his eyes were jammed tight shut in effort, he didn’t come along with her. Daphne smiled indulgently down on him as she moved off of him.

“Fancy another position?”

They quickly traded positions and Daphne lay back on her sheets, as James propped her up with a pillow under her lower back. His eyes clenched tight as he entered her, pushing home between her legs but they opened again wide, when she wrapped her arms about him, caressing the length of her back

Men his age weren’t well known for taking instruction but there are certain words every man would follow.

“Oh fuck,” Daphne moaned. “Harder, James. Faster.”

He groaned a long guttural sound and pounded her hard and fast. Sweat glisteed on his brow and his face was locked in an adorable mask of concentration. 

Daphne’s hands lowered to grasp at his arse and that quickly finished him off, he came with an unintelligible gasp that might have been her name and rolled off her.

Asleep, James looked a lot younger to Daphne and, despite everything they’d just done. Innocent. It was going to hilarious to see his reaction when she kicked him out unceremoniously now their fun was done.

 _Then again,_ Daphne thought, taking another look at his peaceful relaxed face. _Maybe it can wait until the morning_

**Author's Note:**

> Just to reiterate something in my profile, I write almost entirely one shots and very few sequels or mutltipart fics. I love to hear feedback about my stories but keep in mind, there's not going to be a follow up.


End file.
